Curse(redone)(101dividedby0s version)
element redone #1: curse thumb curse is a superior element '''(also known as status effect) that is created by 1500 gems basic curse ''The user shoots multiple explosive tourquoise bolts that would explode'' *the user shoots a orb that explodes on contact with a object and fires up in all directions creating smaller orbs all deal poison, and slowness *multi projectile *cooldown is 5 seconds after its over *first move in element hex: devour hope ''the user feeds off of the false hope that their victims think they can defeat the user'' *the user creates a cursed totem on the ground that gives the users buffs, however when attacked the buffs increase. it goes like this(by ults disabled i mean:user cannot use ult while devour hope is active below 5), this move cuts you current health in half, that is also the amount of health your totem will have before it is destroyed. not attacked yet: heals 5 hp per second,walk speed increased by 5, damage multiplier 1.5, stamina and mana regen increase 5 per second. ults disabled hex:level 1 slowed for 3 seconds, heal 10 hp per second, walk speed increased by 10, 2x damage. stamina and mana regen 10 per second. ults disabled hex:level 2: attacker slowed for 6 seconds, heal 25 hp per second. walkspeed is increased by 25, 3x damage, stamina and mana increase 25 per second. ults disabled hex level 3:devour hopes slot is replaced by deaths hand until totem is destroyed. no buff changes, ults disabled, cooldowns cut in half hex level 4:attacker slowed for 9 seconds, heal 50 hp per second, walkspeed is increased by 50,3x damage,stamina and mana increase 50 per second, ults disabled hex level 5/hope consumed:all hope has been lost, 'heal 100 hp per second, walkspeed increased by 100, 3x damage, deaths hand is now instantkill, stamina and mana increase by 100 per second, cooldowns cut in half, ults re-enabled. *mixed spell, (healing/body transformation) *cooldown is 30 seconds *500 shards backfire curse 'user curses opponent so that their mastered spells have a very high chance of backfiring' * user creates a circle at the area of their cursor everyone inside it at time of casting have a 50% chance of their spells.backfiring and doing to them the full damage(if its a multi projectile it will do the damage as if all bullets hit, and all possible effects), if someone walks through the circle for the 4 seconds it remains after casting they get 9 seconds worth of 50% backfire for ever second they are inside(easily stacked) * close ranged spell * cooldown is 9 seconds, backfire effect not stacked lasts for 12 if direct hit, 9 if walked through afterward * 750 shards Illuminas Curse 'user uses a cursed mystical blade' *user creates a sword a rushes forward: if someone is hit, user slashes victim before user impales victim, before binding them to the sword and turning them into a temporary minion style npc(permanent if they died by this attack) before the sword explodes.if user hits noone, the sword is left on the ground and explodes once a opponent is within a certain radius *contact spell *cooldown is 15 seconds *1250 shards eternal curse 'user does this and it deals high damage and all negative status effects in the game that last until the ult is recharged(except slime creation(puddle type, the spawned slimes last),freeze, and blind)''' *what it says above,status effects are also cancelled if hex: devour hope is used within your party *i got lazy *cooldown is 300 seconds *ultimate *1500 shards trivia *this is normal *hex: devour hope is inspired by dead by daylight. *when i say all negative status effect i mean ALL EXISTING NEGATIVE STATUS EFFECTS IN-GAME AND WIKI Category:101dividedby0